created for me
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: Aku ingin engkau selalu hadir dan temani aku. Disetiap langkah yang meyakini ku. Kau tercipta untuk ku. Meski waktu akan mampu memanggil seluruh ragaku. Ku ingin kau tau, ku selalu milik mu yang mencintai mu. Sepanjang hidup ku. / Jaebum x Yugyeom / GOT7


_Title : Tercipta Untuk ku._

 _Genre : romance._

 _Cast : Im Jaebum, Kim Yugyeom._

 _Author : Han April (SellyApril)_

 _Rating : T_

 _Length : Oneshot_

 _Recommended Song : Ungu – Tercipta untukku._

 _Disclaimer : all of the cast is belong to God, their parents, and themselves. But this fanfiction is_ _ **MINE.**_

 _Warning : BOYS LOVE, a lot of typo, alur kecepetan, EYD ancur,_ **NO FLAME, NO BASHING, AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW.**

 _#kalau mau membaca cerita ini, mendingan sambil dengerin lagunya Ungu yang Tercipta untukku. Insya'allah ceritanya jadi bagus#_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Menatap indahnya senyuman diwajah mu**_

 _ **Membuat ku terdiam dan terpaku**_

 _ **Mengerti akan hadirnya cinta terindah**_

 _ **Saat kau peluk mesra tubuh ku**_

 _ **Banyak kata yang tak mampu ku ungkapkan kepada diri mu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana di dorm GOT7 begitu sunyi malam ini. Semua member sudah tertidur setelah lelah beraktifitas seharian penuh. Tapi tidak dengan sang leader. Ia berdiri dibalkon dorm mengamati gemerlap lampu di Seoul bahkan ketika menginjak tengah malam. Jaebum tengah merenungi semua kegiatannya hari ini. Bohong jika ia tidak lelah. Ia jauh lebih lelah dari member lainnya. Hari ini ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pelatih koreo mereka. Hanya karena ia berkali-kali melakukan gerakan yang salah. Jika boleh jujur ia sangat lelah. Kegiatan syuting film terbarunya menyita semua energy Jaebum. Bahkan ia belum sempat beristirahat seminggu ini.

Ditambah dengan adegan Jr yang tiba-tiba jatuh hingga kakinya terseleo. Jaebum kena marah lagi oleh manager karena tidak mampu menjaga membernya. Kenapa semua kesalahan berada padanya hari ini ? Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Jr bisa jatuh. Itu kan kesalahan Jr, bukan kesalahannya. Hari ini benar-benar buruk menurut Jaebum.

Ketika mengingat semua kejadian hari ini, ada satu hal yang membuat Jaebum tersenyum dan tidak down. Kim Yugyeom, kekasihnya. Yugyeom selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Dan itu membuat Jaebum tenang. Hanya dengan senyum itu, entah kenapa Jaebum merasa ada energy yang membuatnya kuat.

Disaat pelatih memarahinya habis-habisan. Yugyeom terus menemaninya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan karena dirinya pula Yugyeom ikut dimarahi pelatih. Saat break pun Yugyeom tidak pernah menjauhinya. Ia selalu berada disamping Jaebum. Tersenyum dan mengatakan hal-hal yang mampu membuatnya tenang. Menjadi tempat ia bersandar untuk menghilangkan sakit dikepalanya.

Yugyeom selalu mengerti Jaebum. Dimana disaat Jaebum membutuhkan dukungan, dimana Jaebum memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri. Jaebum menyebutnya ikatan batin. Jaebum pun juga selalu mengerti Yugyeom. Dimana disaat Yugyeom memerlukannya, atau disaat Yugyeom ingin menjaga jarak darinya. Memang semua member GOT7 tidak pernah tahu hubungan mereka.

Jaebum terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya, tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Jaebum sedikit terkejut saat ada tubuh yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi ia tidak perlu melihat siapa itu, karena ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kenapa hyung belum tidur ?" Ucap namja itu sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Jaebum.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur heum ?" Jaebum membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga matanya dapat melihat kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang cemberut.

"Issh hyung, ditanya kogh malah balik nanya ?" Jaebum terkekeh, ia pun mencubit pipi sang kekasih.

"Hyung hanya belum mengantuk."

"Bohong. Hyuung, jika ada masalah Yugyeom siap kogh dengerin dan ngebantu hyung. Jadi hyung cerita aja." Jaebum tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yugyeom, kekasihnya.

"Gyeomie, hyung tau hyung bukan seseorang yang romantic dan hyung tau kalau hyung tak pantas meminta apapun kepada mu. Tetapi maukah kau berjanji kepada hyung ?"

"Nde. Apa itu hyung ?"

"Selalu berada disamping hyung. Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkan hyung. Apa pun yang terjadi."

"Ne. Yugyeom berjanji." Yugyeom pun memeluk Jaebum. Dan Jaebum memeluk Yugyeom begitu erat.

 _Jaebum pov._

 _Aku tidak butuh apa-apa didunia ini. Yang kubutuhkan Cuma sosok Yugyeom disamping ku. Karena dengan ia aku yakin aku akan bahagia. Begitupun Yugyeom._

 _Cinta kami memang terkesan terlarang. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan omongan orang lain. dan disaat itu aku akan melindungi Yugyeom dan bertahan bersamanya. Karena cinta ini adalah hal terindah dalam hidup ku._

 _Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihati ku kepada mu baby. Tetapi yakinlah karena terlalu banyak hal yang ingin aku ungkapkan, sehingga aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Yang perlu kau tau Cuma satu, bahwa AKU MENCINTAI MU DAN KITA DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK BERSAMA SELAMANYA._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Aku ingin engkau selalu hadir dan temani aku**_

 _ **Disetiap langkah yang meyakini ku**_

 _ **Kau tercipta untuk ku**_

 _ **Meski waktu akan mampu memanggil seluruh ragaku**_

 _ **Ku ingin kau tau, ku selalu milik mu yang mencintai mu**_

 _ **Sepanjang hidup ku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _#Yeaay. Author harap cerita ini ada yang suka. Itu aja siih. Maaf mengecewakan. Author heran deeh, kenapa ya author gak pernah bisa buat reader bangga ma author. Selalu ngecewain reader. Maafkan author ne reader nim. Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakannya. Semoga ibadahnya lancar. Amiin. Please review.. . ….#_


End file.
